Facade
by Kvhottie
Summary: Super OOC Vampire Knight Fanfic.IT'S BOY&BOY! YAOI!ZeroxKaname. Zero realizes he is in love with Kaname after many arguements and alot of drama. Later on obstacles come that cause more drama and arguements.
1. Realization

Chapter 1

Realization

Zero gathers his books and heads out the door. He had to stay for detention because he had fallen asleep in class. It's around midday in Cross academy and the day class had already gone to their dorms.

"I bet the night class has already gone to class. Yuki is going to kill me; I didn't help her calm down the crowd of fan girls that are always waiting to see the Night Class." Zero whispers to himself.

"The only reason I had detention is because the stupid guardian job has me awake all night, dam it, why doesn't the Head Master let me quit.

In Cross Academy, there are two classes, the day class, and the night class. The Day Class goes to class in the day and consists of normal student. The Night Class goes to class in the night, but consists of only vampires. Yuki and Zero are guardians of the school whose job is to keep the Night Class's secret from the rest of the students. They also protect the day class from any incident that may happen between the two classes.

Zero walks through the silent hallway which is usually inhabited with loud, noisy students. As he goes to turn the corner but stops himself when he sees's Kaname and Yuki in the hallway. Kaname has his arms wrapped around Yuki and they are talking softly to each other. Zero clenches his teeth as he see's Yuki blush. He walks back from the direction he came from and goes into the first classroom he sees. Zero throws his books across the room and slams his hands on a table.

"Why… why do I get like this every time I see them together?" Tears start collecting in Zero's eyes.

"I'm supposed to be happy for Yuki, she's finally happy with Kaname… but I'm not. I detest seeing her blushing as Kaname hugs her. STUPID KANAME! Why the hell do you have to love her...why?"

Zero quiets down when he hears foot steps coming towards the class room. The door opens and Kaname enters the room. He smiles, the smile that enchants anyone that sees it, and he approaches Zero.

"I wonder why you are crying zero," Kaname says as he wipes the tears off of Zero's face.

Zero flings Kaname's hand," I wasn't crying, leave me the fuck alone Kaname." Zero picks up his books and heads towards the door.

Kaname grabs him by the wrists and slams him against the wall. He holds zeros writs above his head, over powering him. "Hmm… so you weren't crying. You're not very good at lying Zero, would you also deny that you screamed out stupid Kaname?

Zero turns his head away from Kaname, "You're just imagining things idiot, let me go."

Kaname turns Zero's head so that he could meet his eyes, "What if I say I don't want to," Kaname leans in for a kiss but Zero pushes him before he could try anything. Zero slaps him, leaving a small cut near Kaname's mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FREAKING DOING?" Zero's face flushes and he stares at Kaname as if he were going to shoot him.

"Wow, I love it when you are mad. Zero, if you didn't like what I was about to do, then why are you blushing?" Kaname smiles as he see's Zero's face turn redder.

"You bastard, go to hell." Zero storms out of the room and walks to his dorm.

Zero slams the door to his room and goes to the bathroom. He's splashes cold water on his face as if he were trying to wake up from a nightmare. Zero slides to the floor, dazed, thinking about everything that just happened.

"What was that idiot trying to do; he's just making a fool out of me." Zero touches his lips, "It's all a joke to him, just because he's a pureblood." Zero takes off his uniform and goes to sleep.

In Cross Academy's night class, there are various ranking that the vampires fall into. The highest is made up of Pure Blood vampires. The only vampire in the academy that is a pureblood is Kaname, that's why all the vampires follow him. Pure blood vampires are the only vampires that can turn humans into vampires and are the strongest compared to the rest of the vampires.

Streaks of light escape the thick curtains that keep them from shining into Zero's room. He wakes up, turning off the stupid alarm clock that keeps reminding him he has to go to school. He goes into the bathroom, takes of his clothes, and walks into the shower.

"I don't want to see his face today…but I'll probably run into him, he seems to be everywhere." Zero turns on the hot water, trying to wash away all the events that happened yesterday. After taking a shower, he dresses up, grabs his books, and heads to class.

"Hi Zero! Good Morning!" Zero turns at the sound of his name and see's Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki." Zero had a hard time getting those words out of his mouth without a trace of hate and envy in them.

"What wrong Zero? You seem pale, are you eating right?" Yuki's worried look just made Zero more nauseous.

"Nothing is wrong." Zero avoided looking into Yuki's eyes.

"Okay… Zero, you wouldn't believe what happened to me yesterday!"

"I don't think it will surprise me, what happened?"

"I found Kaname-senpai in the hallway of the academics building. We talked and he even put his arms around me!"

At hearing this, Zero's heart had stop beating. Even though he had seen what happened already, it hurt him more having Yuki saying it with such a happy smile.

"Um, Yuki go on ahead, I'm going to the bathroom." Zero rushes out of Yuki's sight and into the bathroom. Tears had already started gathering in his eyes and he felt as if his heart had just been ripped apart.

"I can't go to class like this; I can't see Yuki's face until I calm down." Zero splashes water on his face. He stares at his reflection on the mirror.

"Why does she have to like him so much, why can't she like someone else, why him…" Zero leaves the bathroom and goes to the roof to get fresh air.

He pushes open the roof door and walks to the corner of the roof. He looks out to the campus view but soon directs his glance to the Night's Class dorms. He looks at the 1st floor window east of the main door, Kaname's window.

"What am I hoping for? I'm so dam pathetic," But zero's eyes don't divert from Kaname's window and he finally sees Kaname. To his mistake, Kaname looks towards Zero's direction and Zero ducks, hiding himself from Kaname's view.

"That was close," Zero says with relief but a bit of sadness.

"It sure is peaceful up here; I should rest for a bit." Zero lies down on the roof and falls sleep.

Later on, Zero wakes up to see Kaname staring at him. "How long have you been here bastard?"

"Since you fell asleep, you look so cute when you are sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up." Kaname's smile made Zero's anger grow at rapid speed.

Zero stands up and stares at Kaname, "I freaking hate you! You are such a fucking jerk, stop taking everything as a fucking joke.

Kaname's smile disappears and his eyes had a devious look to them. "Zero, so you still think I'm kidding? Okay then, I'll show you how serious I am." Kaname pushes zero against the roof door and freezes Zero's feet to the ground.

"You bastard, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Did you know Zero; you're the only vampire that doesn't fear me. You ignore your instincts and decide to go against me. That's what I love the most about you; you are not like those other vampires. "Kaname caresses Zero's cheek.

"How did you know that I was a vampire?" Zero turns his head to the side in order to avoid looking at Kaname.

"I always knew, I know everything about you."Kaname grabs Zero's by the chin and looks into his eyes.

"Zero, why do you always avoid looking into my eyes? Are you avoiding to get seduced by them?" Zero slaps Kaname's hands away from his face,

"Bastard, don't touch me. The reason why I don't like looking into your eyes is because they make me sick, I hate your gaze."

"Zero, you seriously can't lie. You should come up with better excuses" Kaname gives Zero a passionate kiss. Zero doesn't fight back, but realizes he's doing something wrong. He blushes and pushes Kaname away.

"STOP IT! That's disgusting and Yuki is in love with you! Isn't she enough? Go have a happy life together." Zero's heart was beating rapidly and he looks down at the floor in order to hide how much he was blushing.

"Zero! Zero, Look at me for once in your life!" Zero had not heard Kaname raise his voice like that before and lifted his head in order to meet Kaname's eyes.

"Zero, I'm not in love with Yuki, I'm in love with you." Kaname's face was filled with despair and sadness. "Cant you see that these eyes are only looking at you?"

These words shocked Zero and made him truly happy, but he couldn't betray Yuki, "Stop fucking around. That's disgusting, you're a guy. This must be a joke." Zero tries to laugh so that Kaname wouldn't see the effect his words had on him.

These words angered Kaname; he froze Zero's arms to the wall. "Do you truly believe this is a joke? Do you really think this is disgusting?" Kaname ripped open Zero's shirt and kissed his chest. He licked Zero's nipples and sucked on them.

"Humph…st…stop it…uhh." Zero winced and moaned.

Kaname smiled, but it wasn't his enchanting smile, this smile brought fear. "If you think this is so disgusting, than why are you enjoying it? Don't you hear all the noises of pleasure you are making? "Kaname puts his hand down Zero's pants. "Hmm, you get so hard just because of this."

"STOP IT!" Kaname looks up and takes his hand out of Zero's pants; seeing Zero crying shocks him.

"Zero, I'm… I'm sorry; I don't know what happened to me."

Zero stares at the floor, "Just let me go, please, let me go."

Kaname makes the ice disappear and stares at Zero as he opens the roof door to leave. Kaname grabs Zero's hand, "Wait Zero! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Zero pulled his hand out of Kaname's grasp and turns to face him. "DON'T TOUCH ME."Zero's eyes were filled with hate. Zero opens the door and runs down the stairs; the door closes with a slam.

Zero rushes to his room so that he couldn't be seen with his ripped uniform shirt. He takes of his shirt and throws himself on his bed. He turns on his side and hugs his pillow.

"Why did he have to do that, he has Yuki, he doesn't need me. Saying that he loves me, does he think I'll fall for him just because he said that." Zero starts crying as he recalled his moment with Kaname, "But I think it's too late for that, I think I'm already in love with him, even if he did all that to me, I cant make myself hate him.

Zero suddenly feels dizzy and becomes very thirsty. He pulls out his container of blood tablets from his pocket, goes into the bathroom, and tries to drink them. He spits them back out and kneels near the sink.

"Why does my body have to reject them, it's just because I have vampire hunter blood inside of me, but I need blood." He turns on the shower and soaks himself in order to calm down. "I hate the taste of blood, I hate being a vampire, but why does my body want blood? Zero ignores the thirst for blood even if it was very painful, he falls asleep drenched in water.

The next morning, Zero didn't see Yuki with her cheerful face as usual. He found it strange since it was the first time he didn't meet up with her in the morning.

"I don't think I would be able to face her anyway." Zero walks towards the academics building but see's Kaname talking to Yuki. "What the hell is he doing out in the day, isn't he supposed to be sleeping" Kaname looks at Zero for a moment and smiles. Then, suddenly, he gives Yuki a kiss on the lips, shocking both Zero and Yuki.

"He did that on purpose, I know that, but why am I mad?" Zero rushes past them and goes to class.

"Dam, I had detention again." Zero gets out of the classroom and starts going down the stairs but he gets the same thirst for blood he had the day before. He stumbles and falls to the floor.

"Zero? Zero are you okay?" Zero see's Yuki approaching him with a worried look on her face.

"Yuki, GET AWAY!" Zero's eyes turn red and he feels his fangs coming out.

"Don't talk to me like that. What's wrong?" Zero gets behind Yuki and licks her neck.

"Z…Zero. What are you doing?" Zero sinks his teeth into her neck and sucks her blood. He pulls his fangs out and stares are Yuki.

"Zero…You're a vampire?" Yuki's freighted expression makes Zero realize what he's done.

"Yuki, I'm…I'm sorry." Yuki faints and it caught by Kaname which appeared after smelling blood.

Kaname looks at Zero, "You sucked so much blood out of her that she can barely stand"

"Just shut up Kaname!" Zero runs to his room and slams the door behind him. He stares at himself in the mirror of his bathroom.

"Look at myself, covered in Yuki's blood, just like a blood-sucking vampire…I'm the lowest" He punches the mirror, shattering it and cutting his hand. He hears his door open and he gets out of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out; I don't want to see your face."

"Why the hell did you bite her?" Kaname seemed very angry.

"Don't you freaking think I feel bad enough about biting Yuki, she's like my little sister. Oh but sorry, I'm SOOOO sorry I bit your girlfriend, I know you would like to be the first to bite her right?

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Zero is started by Kaname's voice.

"Do you think I'm mad that Yuki got bitten? No, I'm not. I'm mad that YOU bit her; do you think I was happy to know that you had bitten someone else other than me? I wanted to be the first person you bit!

"Oh so that's what your so mad about. Then let me tell you that I felt ecstatic when I saw you kissing Yuki!"

Kaname softens his tone and looks at Zero with concern. "I'm sorry Zero, I wanted to see your reaction to see if you loved me or not.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't care if you kiss Yuki, go marry her, see if I care!"

Kaname smiles, he places his hands on Zero's cheeks, "Then why are you crying?"

Zero hugs Kaname and buries his face in his chest."Why did you kiss her, why, don't you know how much it hurt me to see that?" Zero softly pounds on Kaname's chest, "Don't you know how in love with you I already am?"

"I did it so I could hear what you just told me, now that I know that, I don't need to hold back." Kaname pushes Zero onto the bed and kisses him passionately. He licks the blood off of zero's lips and chin. He unbuttons Zero's shirt and kisses his neck and chest.

"Humph…uh…uh" Zero moans.

Kaname laughs, "You are so cute when you are like this."

Zero blushes, "Stop teasing me." Zero puts his hands around Kaname's neck and kisses him passionately. They take off their clothes and become one throughout the night.

Zero wakes up the next morning in Kaname's arms. He smiles as he remembers what happened the day before. He tries to escape Kaname's powerful hug, "Don't leave Zero; don't go to school today. Let's stay like this for the whole day."

"No. People will get suspicious. The night class will be worried about you and Yuki…" Zero realizes that he had forgotten about Yuki while he had fun with Kaname.

"Kaname! How's Yuki? Is she okay?"

"Zero, don't worry, she's fine. Since you are not a pureblood, she won't turn into a vampire."

Zero sighs, "But how am I going to explain that we are lovers now?"

"She already knows."Kaname indifferent tone annoys Zero.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"She knew since the beginning that I was in love with you and the idea of me kissing her was her plan so that you would realize that you love me."

Zero throws a pillow at Kaname's face. Kaname opens his eyes, "What did you do that for?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before? I was worrying because of nothing! Forget this, I'm going to school!"

"Wait! Zero…"

Zero storms into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Later on he gets out and dresses up for school. As he heads out the door, he looks back at Kaname.

"He looks so cute when he is sleeping. I wonder if I should stay, no, this is punishment." Zero locks the door behind him so that no one would find Kaname sleeping naked on his bed.

A few hours later, Kaname wakes up and notices a note besides him. "I'll be back after classes. Take a shower and put some clothes on. I'll be thinking of you." This is what the note Zero left said. Kaname laughs. He wondered how much thinking it took Zero to write this note. Kaname gets out of bed, "I guess Cross Academy is going to be more enjoyable now." He smiles and goes into the bathroom.


	2. Love Shouldn't be sullied

Chapter 2

Love shouldn't be sullied

Chapter 2

"Ugh. I need to pass the Night's Class dorm in order to get to the Head Master corridor." Zero sighs as he gets closer to the Night Class dorms.

"Just a few more steps until I pass it. I don't want to see any of those vamp's faces. That stupid Head Master calling me for no reason, I bet he just wants to have dinner with me and Yuki; lonely bastard. That's the only reason he asked me to bring this glass pot to his corridor.

Zero stops walking and looks up at the Night Class dorms. He looks at the first floor window, east from the main entrance, Kaname's window.

"I've become so weak and pathetic. Kaname made me this way, always dependent on him and his love towards me." Zero turns around as he hears footsteps walking towards him.

"Hello Zero. What are you doing here? Still chasing after Kaname?" Ruka smiled as she approaches Zero.

"I don't have to chase after him but Ruka, you do." Zero challenged her mockery.

Ruka pushes Zero as she passes by him causing him to fall, shattering the glass pot. The glass pieces cut Zero's arm and a piece of the glass makes a cut near his mouth.

"Oh? Are you okay Z-e-r-o. It totally was an accident" Ruka walked on to the Night Class dorms laughing.

"I know that wasn't an accident." Zero slowly pulls out a piece of glass from his arm. He gathers all the glass pieces and throws them in the garbage near by.

"I can't go to the Head Masters corridor like this." Zero walks to his room, leaving a trail of blood every step he took.

Zero goes to his bathroom in order to clean of the blood but hears someone coming to his room. "Zero! Zero! What's wrong? I smelled your blood and saw the trail of blood you left behind, you have lost a lot.

"Kaname…I'm in here."Zero said weakly, feeling a little dizzy due to the blood he's lost.

Kaname enters the bathroom, shocked at how much blood Zero was loosing from his arm. "Who did this to you?"

"Why do you have to assume someone did this to me, I just fell and the glass pot I was holding shattered and cut me."

"I don't believe you" Kaname slowly licks off the blood off of Zero's arm.

"S-Stop, its fine, I just need to bandage it." Zero pulls his arm away from Kaname.

"Zero, I have healing powers, I'll ease the pain."

"It doesn't hurt…so you don't have to do that."

"You are so stubborn." Kaname grabs Zero's arms and kisses the cut, causing it to heal.

"See, all better." Kaname smiles at Zero, his enchanting smile.

"Thank You" Zero pulls his arm away and turns around, facing the mirror.

"Wait, I missed a cut." Kaname turns Zero around and licks the blood off of the cut near Zero's mouth.

"Ka…Kaname" Kaname pushes Zero to the mirror, giving him a passionate kiss. Kaname takes off Zero's jacket and unbuttons his shirt. He unzipped Zero's pants and puts his hand inside it.

"Hmm…ugh…S-stop"

"No…don't want to" Kaname kisses Zeros neck and chest.

Zero grabs Kaname by the wrist and pushes him away. "No. Not today, I'm having dinner with the Head Master. You know how Kaien is; he treats me like his son, so I can't miss out. Trust me, I really don't want to go, that stupid Head Master is really annoying, but I promised Yuki.

"Fine." Annoyance lingered in Kaname's voice but he understands that this could wait.

"Now leave. They can't see us leaving together, suspicions will arise." Zero pushed Kaname towards the door.

"Fine, Fine, but you owe me one" Kaname gives Zero a gentle kiss. "Good night Zero."

Zero left his dorm a few minutes after Kaname. He heads out in the moonlit night, walking past the Night Class dorms, and into the Head Masters corridor.

"ZEERROOOO!!" The Head Master (Kaien) jumps to hug Zero at the door.

Zero dodges Kaien's hug, "Hi Head Master."

"That's mean Zero, we haven't had dinner together in a long time. At least call me father, I've been taking care of you for 4 years."

"No." Zero walks inside and see's Yuki setting up the dinner table.

"Hello Yuki." Yuki smiles when she sees Zero's face.

"Hi Zero…did anything happen with Kaname?"

Zero turns his back to Yuki, "Wh-Why do you ask?"

Yuki laughs, "Because you came with your face bright red, only Kaname can make that happen."

Zero sits down at the dinner table and starts serving himself. "Oh I'm hungry, itadakimatsu!"

Kaien sits down and looks at Zero, "Do you have your gun, Bloody Rose, with you?"

Zero sighs,"Yes Head Master, I do."

"It's already pretty late into the night, you have to be alert, I trust my students, but I don't want any accidents happening, so keep the gun with you at all times. Definitely now that you are closer to Kaname, people are very envious of you, they might do you harm.

Yuki stares at Kaien, "Head Master, the Bloody Rose is designed especially to do harm to vampires right?"

"Yes Yuki, and please, call me father" Kaien whimpers.

"Not, it feels weird Head Master"

After dinner with Yuki and Kaien, Zero walks to this room in darkness, the moonlight, blocked by clouds. At his door step, Zero finds a note from Kaname. "I'm sorry, I can't leave the Night Class dorms, but I have to see you. Try to sneak in and come to the 3rd room to the right of the back stairs. All of the vampires are in class so nobody will be here. Please come by 11, I'll be waiting for you" This is what the note said, Zero smiled, the challenge to sneak into a lair of vampires seemed fun to him.

"It's too quiet in here." Zero slowly walks up the back stairwell. He walks towards the 3rd room to the right, but slows down when he hears whispers. He opens the door a bit and tries to figure out who is talking.

"Ruka, I changed my mind. Let's not do this"

"Kaname-sama! You promised me, please accept my blood"

Zero stares into the darkness and at the moment that the clouds let the moonlight shine through; he saw what he should have never seen. Kaname had sucked Ruka's blood, enough to take away her strength to stand. Kaname's eyes glistened with evil and stained in crimson, the eyes of a blood thirsty vampire. Zero ran down the backstairs and into the darkness, dazed, as if everything around him was façade. He slammed his door and hid in his bed, hoping that the truth didn't find him. He slept; drowning in his tears, till the setting sun and a fateful knock on his door woke him up.

"Why didn't you go to school Zero? Yuki told me to check up on you."

"Get out Kaname." Zero avoided looking at Kaname, afraid that if he did, he was going to puke.

"What's wrong Zero?" Kaname reaches to grab Zero's hand, but Zero moves away.

"Don't touch me. Leave, I don't want to see you anymore. We are over, it was impossible from the start anyway." Kaname becomes angry and pushes Zero to the wall, cornering him.

"What do you mean we are over? I don't approve of that!"

Zero pushes Kaname, causing him to fall to the floor. "What do you mean you don't approve of that? Don't act as if you own me! Don't act as if nothing happened between you and Ruka!

"Wh-What are you talking about Zero?" Kaname stares up at Zero, who's eyes where shinning with hate.

"Don't act as if you don't know, you bastard. I saw you yesterday night, sucking the blood out of Ruka. I'm sure it was Ruka that send me the note, faking to be you, so I could witness what you are really like. She could have you all to herself, I don't need you anymore."

Kaname stood up and grabbed Zero by the neck, "Do you really think I'm perfect? Do you think that I could hold out not biting anyone for the rest of my life?" Kaname slammed Zero against the wall, making a crack on the wall.

Kaname pushed Zero more into the wall, "Yes, I bit Ruka, but didn't you do the same to Yuki?

Zero pushed Kaname, stopping him from pushing him further into the wall. He points the Bloody Rose to Kaname's head. "Yes, but it's not the same. I couldn't help it, but you, you chose to bite Ruka."

"It's the same. I couldn't help myself,since I see you every day, the want to bite you only grew day by day." Kaname throws Zero on the floor and gets on top of him, forcing his arms down. He licks the blood trickling down Zero's neck.

"I only bit Ruka in order not to bite you. It would cause me great pain if my fangs ever touch your neck."

"Kaname, you are bleeding." Zero feels Kaname's blood drip on his cheek, instantly, Zero's eyes turn crimson, the eyes of a blood thirsty vampire.

Kaname gets off Zero when he see's Zero turn pale."What's wrong Zero?"

Zero distances himself from Kaname, "Get away...Leave!"

Kaname kneels near Zero, "You are going to turn into a level E soon, and go on a rampage for blood unless you listen to me."

Zero points the Bloody Rose at Kaname, "What do you mean?"

Kaname arches over Zero, pulls his hair back, and shows Zero his neck. "Drink my blood Zero." Zero points the gun to Kaname's chin and sinks his teeth into Kaname's neck. These lovers sin is breaking the rule that a pureblood's blood can't ever be drunk by another vampire. Their sin fades into the night, as Kaname's blood trickles down Zero's hurt neck, only to be shined upon the next day, when the sun comes out.


	3. If love wavers, what's left?

Chapter 3

If love wavers, what is left?

Ichiru wanders around campus, like a small child looking for ways to cause mischief. He walks from the Head Masters corridor, to the Academic building, to the Night Class dorms, and then sits near the famous fountain of Cross Academy.

"Hmm…I wonder where Zero could be. I wonder if I should go look for him and surprise him… I want to see his face when he sees that I'm still alive." Ichiru stops talking to himself once he see's Yuki.

"Zero! Zero!" Yuki approaches Ichiru, giving him a warm smile.

"Hi…Yuki." Ichiru smiles which startles Yuki.

"Is something wrong Zero?" Yuki stares at Ichiru with concern.

"No, why?"

"Because you just smiled, I rarely see you smile, and plus, is your hair longer?

"No, you are just imagining things Yuki" Ichiru caresses Yuki's cheek.

Yuki takes a few steps back,"Okay, something is really wrong with you Zero. You are not acting like yourself. Did something happen with Kaname that is making you act so weird?"

Ichiru spots Kaname looking at them from a distance, he kisses Yuki passionately, and puts his hand up her skirt. This shocks Kaname and he storms off, angered about what he just saw.

Yuki pushes Ichiru away and slaps him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ZERO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH KANAME, ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MAKE HIM JELOUS?"

"On the contrary Yuki, I was never in love with Kaname; I was always in love with you." Ichiru smiles as he see's Yuki run away.

Ichiru starts laughing to himself, "I can't believe they are so naïve to believe that I'm actually Zero. Come on, we don't look that alike. Ichiru grins mischievously,"I wonder how miserable Zero will be now that I have ruined his relationship with his best friend and the one he loves." Ichiru walks toward the Head Masters corridor, his temporary home.

Now that evil has appeared, will love waver? Will the warm light shining from the passionate moments the lovers share dim, or will it only get stronger? What will happen when 

the curtains go up and the lead actors play their role, will the play be a success, or will everything crash and burn…

Zero walks out of class, along with the many other day students leaving the Academics building. He see's Yuki, and walks up to greet her.

"Good morning Yuki"

"Um… I have somewhere I have to go, bye Zero." Zero stares suspiciously at Yuki.

Zero grabs Yuki's wrist, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Yuki pulls her arm away, frightened,"I'm not; I just have to go, bye." Zero stands there, confused, watching Yuki run away to somewhere else.

"Okay…that was weird. I wonder why she is avoiding me, what did I do to her?" Zero walks towards the Night Class dorms and luckily see's Kaname.

Zero walks towards Kaname,"Hello Kaname, why didn't you come yesterday?"

Kaname ignores Zero and keeps walking toward the main entrance, which angers Zero.

Zero stands in front of the entrance door, blocking Kaname from going inside. "Why are you ignoring me when you were the one who ditched me?"

Kaname gets mad and drags Zero to the side of the building, were the trees are located.

"Why, you ask me? Don't act stupid Zero!" Kaname stares at Zero, as if burning a hole through his heart.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You are scaring me Kaname, stop looking at me with those eyes."

"The how do you want me to look at you?" Kaname slams Zero against a tree," After seeing you kiss and put your hand up Yuki's skirt, how do you want me to act? I can't believe you were lying to me all along, you are in love with Yuki, not me." Kaname turns to walk away, but Zero grabs his hand before he leaves.

"NO KANAME! I don't know what you are talking about."

Kaname pushes Zero to the floor, "I don't believe you. Now that our ties are broken, I'll make your life a living hell." Kaname walks away, disappearing when he enters the Night Class dorms.

Zero walks to his room, dazed, feeling as if his happiness was being sucked away. He opens the door to his room and feels as if someone jostled him awake.

"Ichiru? What are you doing here? How are you alive?"Zero closes the door behind him.

"Wow, that's a great way to greet your twin brother Zero." Ichiru walks closer to Zero.

"I though you died when that pureblood killed all our family, how are you still alive?"

"Details aren't important, what's important is that I'm here and that I'm going to be attending this school from now on…right?"

"Wait a minute, Ichiru, for how long have you been here?" Zero stars suspiciously at Ichiru.

"Hmm…for about three days, why do you ask?" Ichiru smiles at Zero, which infuriates him.

Zero grabs Ichiru by the collar and slams him against the door, "It was you wasn't it?"

"Oh, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You pretended to be me, kissed Yuki while Kaname was looking at you, and all this just to screw up my life up."

"What if I say I did…what will you do?"

Zero punches Ichiru,"You fucking bastard, what have I done to you?"

Ichiru pushes Zero off of him, "I hate you Zero! Our family has always preferred you over me, and life is always giving you everything you want. Well, I'm not going to let that happen, I'm going to make you lose everything." Ichiru leaves Zero's room and heads towards the Head Masters corridor.

Zero punches the wall,"I need to fix all of this, but first I need help." Zero rushes to the Day Class girls dorms and knocks on Yuki's door.

"Yuki…open up."

Yuki opens the door, frightened, "What are you doing here Zero? Your not supposed to be here, so bye" Yuki tries to close the door but Zero holds it open.

"Yuki, it wasn't me who did that to you. It was my twin brother, Ichiru, please believe me." Zero stares at Yuki with despair.

"Okay…come in and start talking." Yuki opens the door and Zero walks in.

Zero sits besides Yuki, "Okay, I have a twin brother named Ichiru who I thought had died. He acted as if he were me and did all that stuff to you so that he could damage my relationship with you and Kaname."

Yuki stares at Zero confusingly, "So far I believe you, but why would he do that?"

Zero sighs, "He hates me because my family always preferred me over him. He also wants to make me suffer as he did. He has changed, he's not the little brother I used to love so much in the past."

"So how are things with Kaname?"

"Horrible, he broke up with me and wants to make my life a living hell."

Yuki laughs,"That sounds so much like him. Okay, I'll help you fix things with Kaname, I have an idea."

After listening to Yuki's plans, Zero walks towards the Academics building according to plan. He is engulfed by the darkness of the night and mesmerized by the beauty of the full moon. He snaps out of his trance when he hears rustling in the bushes. Zero feels his arm being slashed and pulls out Bloody Rose pointing it at the attacker.

"Ruka, what do you want from me."

"That is for making Kaname-sama depressed. He is in a bad mood and doesn't want anyone near him, all thanks to you." Ruka slashes Zero's arm again.

"If you don't want me to shoot you, leave my sight." Zero feels the blood trickle down his arm.

"Oh, scary. Make sure to fix things with Kaname before I see you, or who knows what will happen." Ruka smiles and walks towards the Night Class dorms.

Zero rips a piece off his school shirt and wraps the piece around the cuts Ruka made him. He walks to the Academics building and enters the library using the key Yuki gave him.

"What are you doing here Zero? Wasn't it Yuki who called me here?"

"Yea…but it was just so that I could have a chance to talk to you." Zero stares at Kaname, his brown eyes glow more beautifully in a night like this.

"This isn't necessary. I'm leaving." Zero blocks the doorway and helplessly stares at Kaname.

"Let me explain Kaname!"

"There is nothing to explain."

"But Kana…"Kaname places his finger on Zero's lips.

"Yuki already explained everything, I believe you."

Zero takes Kaname's finger away from his lips, "Then why are you mad? Why are you still avoiding me?"

"It's because I can't believe I actually was tricked by Ichiru. I can't believe my love for you is so weak that it wavered just by what Ichiru did."

Zero give Kaname a passionate kiss, lingering there for a few moments, remembering the taste of Kaname's lips that he had already forgotten. "Don't bear all the blame Kaname. I was tricked too. We are fine the way we are."

Kaname smiles and pushes Zero to the floor. "I guess we'll just have to make our love stronger, I have a great solution."

Zero tries to get up, but can't, "Wait Kaname, someone might hear us."

"No one will come by at this time."Kaname takes off Zeros jacket and shirt and licks his nipples.

"ah..ah..s-stop Kaname, my arm is injured."

"Well, you don't mind pain do you? It even seems as if you like pain…" Kaname freezes Zero's arm to the floor, "Plus, I will be doing most of the work for you." Kaname unzips Zero's pants and puts his hand inside them as his lips go down Zero's body.

"Humph…ah..ya..n..n" Zero moans.

Kaname smiles, "You act as if you don't like it, but you really do enjoy this."

"Shut up…" Zero kisses Kaname passionately, savoring this passionate moment with him.

These lovers share passionate love throughout the night with the moon light showering over them, blessing their pure love. Will their love stay pure, radiating the warm light it does in such passionate moments, or will their love be sullied by new actors entering this play. Only time shall know…


	4. Smothered in Blood and Vengeance

Chapter 4

Smothered in Blood and Vengeance

Zero walks past many chattering girls who are ecstatic about the ball that was going to come in 2 days. The ball in which the Night Class and the Day class interact, human sand vampires spend time together in peace. Zero walks away from the Academics building in order to go to his dorm but spots Kaname surrounded by a mob of girls.

Zero walks into the center of the mob and stands in front of Kaname. "Okay split it up girls! Go to your dorms!"

The girls whine and scream at Zero, "Just because you're a guardian doesn't mean we have to listen to you!"

"I mean now!" The frightened girls rush to their dorms.

Kaname laughs, "I wonder if you are mad because it's how you act when you are on duty or if you are mad because they were all around me."

"And what if I was mad because they we all around you? Well, whatever, it doesn't matter. Why are you here anyway?

"I was just looking for you." Kaname caresses Zero's cheek.

Zero takes Kaname's hand away from his face. "Don't do that in public and why were looking for me?"

"The Head Master told me to get you"

Zero follows Kaname to the Head Masters office which is located in the Academics Building. When they open the door they see the Head Master and a beautiful girl next to him. She has long, silky, silver hair as well as grey eyes which seem to suck you in. She has long, delicate hands, a Night Class uniform, as well as fangs in her mouth.

"This is Maria Kurenai and she is a transfer student that is going to be placed in the Night Class. I want you to show her around." The Head Master looks at Zero with concern, worried about the scared look in Zero's eyes. "What's wrong Zero?"

Zero takes Bloody Rose out and points it at Maria, "YOU…you look exactly like that woman…that woman who killed my family and changed my life." Zero stares at Maria with eyes full of hatred and vengeance.

"WAIT ZERO!" Kaname stands in front of Maria, "This girl is not her, she just a distant relative of that women, that's why they look so alike." Kaname grabs Zero's gun and lowers it, "Put your gun away."

"Then who is going to take Maria around?" The Head Master looks at Kaname.

"I'll do it." Kaname passes his hand through Zero's hair, "Clam down, bye Zero."

Maria follows Kaname through the Academics Building hallways and past many rooms. They stop in front of the door which the night class was having class in and Kaname opens the door,

Kaname looks at the class of vampires, "This is Maria Kurenai, a new student."

Maria giggles and clings onto Kaname's arm, "Oh Kuran Kaname-sama! It's so great hearing my name said by such a beautiful voice." Maria smiles deviously at the vampires who want to shred her to pieces because of the way she touched and talked to Kaname.

Maria jumps on a desk and smiles at the furious vampires. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. It seems I've caused the atmosphere in this room to become quite sour so I'll take my leave." Maria jumps off the desk and rushes out of the room. She goes to the Head Masters office and opens the door.

"Head Master…"

Kaien looks up from his paperwork, "Yes Maria?"

"I don't feel welcomed enough in order to be able to sleep in the Night Class dorms. Can I sleep in the place where you used to keep the Night Class when they were building the Academy?" Maria stares innocently at Kaien.

"Yes Maria, I'll have that arranged."

"Yay! Thank You!" Maria walks out of the Head Masters office and out of the Academics Building.

"Yes my darling Zero?" Maria turns around in order to see Zero's angry face illuminated by the moonlight.

"It is you…Shizuka Hiou!" Zero stares at Maria, his face was shaken up and his eyes were gleaming with hate.

Maria touches Zero's face and whispers into his ear, "Yes Zero, it's me, I've missed you"

Zero pushes Maria, takes out Bloody Rose and points it at her chest, "Don't touch me."

Maria touches her shoulder which was bleeding from the cut Zero left when he pushed her. Maria slashes Zero's chest, "You should be more careful, this is not my body and I have to take care of it."

"I've been waiting to kill you, vengeance has kept me alive."

"Really? Then kill me…" Zero tries to pull the trigger but he can't.

"You can't pull the trigger right? You can't because I'm your master and we share a bloody bond. Since I bit you, I have totally control over your body…you are my servant." Maria smiles and distances herself from Zero. "We'll meet again when I've returned to my true form, bye my darling Zero!" Maria disappears into the night.

Zero walks to his room, dazed over what happened. The woman that he sought to kill was right before him, yet he couldn't kill her. He sees Kaname standing in front of his door.

"What are you doing here Kaname?" Zero walks into his room and is followed by Kaname.

"Is it bad that I wanted to see you?" Zero lies down on his bed.

"It's not bad that you wanted to see me Kaname but you shouldn't stand outside my door like that." Kaname sits next to Zero on the bed.

"Zero, you are bleeding."

"Yea, don't worry about it, it'll heal eventually."

"That's not good enough." Kaname unbuttons zero shit and licks the blood trickling from the wound.

"I said its fine Kaname." Zero tries to get up but Kaname forces him down.

"It's not fine." Kaname licks the wound and it heals up.

"Okay it's healed, not get off of me." Zero struggles to get free.

"Too bad, my treatment is expensive. You need to pay up." Kaname licks Zero's nipples and slowly works his way down to Zero's pants. He unzips them and starts to take them off but Zero stops him.

"No Kaname. Please…not today…I'm not in the mood." Zero looks at Kaname with pleading eyes.

"Fine…but I'm still sleeping here, I want to hold you in my arms for the whole night."

"Okay…"

Zero faces Kaname and lets him wrap his arms around him while they slept. The security and protection Zero felt while he slept in Kaname's arms, he couldn't feel anywhere else. He slept peacefully throughout the night, forgetting the nightmare and troubles up ahead. Sadly, that feeling of protection disappeared when Zero woke up the next day without Kaname by his side.

Zero dressed up and headed outside, "That idiot of Kaname didn't wake me up! I missed class and now I have to help out at the ball. I don't have time for this… I need to find Shizuka." Zero checked the Academics building, the Ballroom, the Night Class dorms, and the Head Masters Corridor, but couldn't find Maria.

Finally, he reaches the abandoned building in which the Night Class used to sleep, "I feel her presence…she's here." He walks up the stairs and goes to the room from which he feels her presence.

"So it seems you haven't forgotten my presence my darling Zero."

"Shizuka! So this is your true form…what did you do with Maria's body?"

"Don't worry. She's right here and she's perfectly fine." Shizuka walks up to Zero and caresses his face.

Zero backs away, "Don't touch me"

"Zero…now that I in my true forms, my voice has even more control over your body. You will not harm me and you will stay still, just like a marionette. "

Zero tries to move but he cant, his eyes fill up with fear. "My dear Zero, I love that expression of yours. I want you… I want your blood."

Shizuka sinks her teeth into Zero's neck and sucks his blood. She pulls her fangs out and smiles at Zero. "Your blood is delicious… and to think that I can have you all for myself."

Zero grabs Shizuka by the neck, "Don't underestimate me, I would do anything in order to kill you."

"Zero, you barely can put any strength to your grip, you can't harm me."

Zero starts to grip Shizuka harder and takes out his Bloody Rose. "I told you not to look down on me" He shoots Shizuka in the chest."

Shizuka frees herself from Zero's grip, "This isn't enough to kill me."

Zero shoots her a few more times, "Then I'll make sure to shoot you till you die."

"I don't think you can, "Shizuka rushes out of the room and goes into another room.

"Who would have thought we would meet here Shizuka" Kaname stares at Shizuka, but he had something ominous in his glance.

"Kuran…Kaname"

"So this is your true form Shizuka…you seem to be badly hurt."

Shizuka walks up to Kaname and licks his neck, "Yes, would you like to help me heal my wound. I need blood…I want your blood."

Just as Shizuka was about to sink her fangs into Kaname's neck, he hugs her from behind. "Shizuka, did you know that purebloods can kill other purebloods quite easily right?" Kaname shoves his hand into Shizuka's back, grabbing her heart inside of her. "I can just take your heart out of you body and you would perish."

"I expected this…after all I am causing trouble to the person you love."

"Yes, I would do anything in my power to protect Zero, including staining my hands in blood." Kaname sinks his fangs into Shizuka's neck and suck her blood, he pulls them out, "Your life wont be wasted, I'll use the power I just received from you in order to protect Zero."

"As expected of a Kuran…" Kaname takes Shizuka's heart out of her body and destroys it. He places her body slowly on the floor, in a puddle of her own blood.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka." Kaname looks up and see's Zero standing at the doorway.

"Z-zero…" Kaname walks towards Zero who looks like a frightened child.

Zero turns to run but Kaname hugs him from behind. "Zero…it's over…she's dead."

Zero falls to the floor, "K-kaname…why did you have to get involve…it's a sin for a pureblood to kill a pureblood."

Kaname give Zero a gentle kiss on the lips, "it's because I love you and that woman was a threat to your life. I've sinned many times already; one more sin isn't much of a difference.

"What about the Council you idiot? What if they find out and order someone to kill you! What would you do then?" Zero looks at Kaname's beautiful brown eyes which shine as the moonlight hits them.

Kaname kisses the bite mark Shizuka left on Zero, "We'll see when it happens. Just promise you'll stay by my side." Kaname embraces Zero with all his strength.

"I'll stay by your side, I promise."

These lovers that have sinned countless times embrace in this moonlit night. The blood of Shizuka in the room in front of them is just one sin out of the many they've committed. This blood, this blood that has smothered these lovers love doesn't stop the warm radiance their love emits. Their love keeps shining, even without the help of the moonlight.


	5. Out of Reality

Chapter 5

Out of reality

Zero wakes up and gets out of his covers. He stretches, feeling relieved after sleeping well last night. The light shinning through the curtains blind him and he goes over and blocks the light with the curtains. He goes into the bathroom and he opens the cabinet's door which is above the sink in order to get his tooth brush. He closes it but just as he was going to start brushing, he looks back at the mirror on the cabinet door.

"W-why is my hair longer than usual…" Zero touches the long, silver, silky hair which stopped about 3 inches below his shoulder.

"And…" Zero touches his chest, which breast had grown out of, "I definitely didn't have breast before I fell asleep."

"Please…don't tell me," Zero's hand shakes as he looks inside his underwear, "I DO NOT HAVE A PENIS!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME, WHY AM I A GIRL!!"

"What should I do…how would I explain how this happened" Zero touches his face while looking at the mirror; even his face had a feminine complexion.

"Okay…I have to brush, and shower…but" Zero lifts up his shirt to look at his new body, "I have to keep myself from staring at my body…it's embarrassing. I need to ask for help."

Zero showers and dressed in a sweater and some shorts, trying hard in order to disguise himself. He rushes to the Head Master's corridor, going through trees in order to avoid any unnecessary meetings along the way. He enters the house through the open window of Yuki's room and to his luck, finds Yuki in the room,

"Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Yuki stares at Zero with suspicion.

"Yuki…it's me, Zero" Zero stares at Yuki with desperate eyes.

Yuki laughs, "You've got to be kidding me. Who's going to believe that! Zero is a guy, you're a girl."

"I'll prove to you I'm Zero. Kaname, Head Master, you, and I are the only people that know that I got bit my Shizuka and that's why I'm a vampire. You received a bracelet from the Head Master in order to control me if I ever…" Zero stops as he see's the amazement and wonder in Yuki's eye.

"You…you really are Zero. How did you become a girl?" Yuki touches Zero's hair as if to see that it is real.

"I have no idea. I woke up this way," Zero sits on Yuki's bed. "I need to talk to the Head Master…he has to find a way to switch me back."

"Okay…I'll wake him up. It's an emergency after all." Zero and Yuki head towards Kaien's room and knock on his door.

The bed creaks and the footsteps come towards the door, "What is it Yuki?" Kaien stands, rubbing his eyes and yawning at the door.

"We have a problem…look at what happened to Zero." Yuki pulls Zero forward so that he would get closer to Kaien.

"It's not April's fools yet…Yuki this is a girl. It can't possibly be Zero." Kaien stares blankly at the flustered girl in front of him.

"It's me Head Master…you took me in 4 years ago and you know that I was bitten by Shizuka and I became a vampire." Zero gets mad as he see's Kaien laugh until he cried.

"I'm sorry Zero," Kaien Laughs. "It's just too funny…you as a girl"

Zero pushes Kaien to the wall and gives him a fierce, annoyed look. "Can't you do anything about this Head Master?"

"No…not at all. I'm not a magician and I have no idea how you changed sexes in one night. You should adapt to being a girl…it might be fun" Kaien starts laughing again.

"Are you serious?" Zero lets Kaien go and sighs.

"Here Zero, wear this to school today." Yuki hands Zero a white, girl's uniform, the Night Class uniform.

"Wait...Why is it white not black. Shouldn't I go to the Day Class…I don't want to be surrounded by those vampires."

Yuki sighs, "You're a vampire Zero. You're going to be the new transfer student of the Night Class, I'm sorry but that's how the Head Master said it has to be."

"I want to kill you Head Master. I have to endure this for the rest of my years in this academy? How do you just want me to adapt?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll try to see what I can do. I don't promise you much, just try to adapt to being a girl, have Yuki teach you." Kaien walks away, laughing with every step he took.

"Come; let's get you ready for school. I'll teach you how to put on make up and how to do your hair." Yuki checks Zero's shirt and pants and she sighs. "I also have to give you proper underwear."

Yuki takes Zero to her room and places the uniform on her bed. She closes the windows and curtains, then goes to the closet and takes out a bunny bra and panty set.

"Here, even though they are new…I'll give them to you." Yuki laughs at the confused look on Zero's face.

Yuki points to the panty," Look, you put it on just like boxers; it's just smaller and girly. Girls need less space down there since we don't have anything dangling. Now put it on…I'll help you with the bra when you are done." Yuki turns around and waits for Zero to put on the panty.

"I'm done…it feels weird, just like diapers." Yuki helps Zero put on the bra and has him put on the uniform, socks, and shoes.

"I look so cute!" Zero puts his hand over his mouth and stares at himself in disgust. "Eww…I'm starting to think like a girl too."

Yuki smiles and has Zero sit in a chair in front of the mirror. "I'm going to style your hair…but I wonder what I should do to it."

"Just do whatever hairstyle, it doesn't matter anyway."

"I got it! Close your eyes Zero and open them after I do your hair and make up."

Yuki puts Zero's hair up in a high ponytail, leaving a few stands of hair out in the front and places a rose hair accessory near the front of his hair line. She adds some blush to his cheeks, light blue eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss. "Okay Zero, open up your eyes."

"Wow." Zero stares at himself in the mirror.

"Okay…now we need a name for you."

"Oh yea… if I say my real name they'll think I'm not okay in the head."

"Let's call you Eiko Amaya."

"Eiko? I like the ring to it…" Zero smiles at Yuki, "Thanks for your help…even though I don't like the idea of being a girl after spending my whole life as a guy, but I can manage somehow.

"Now that everything is settled, I'm going to go to class. In the evening, go the Head Master's office and he'll introduce you to Kaname as a new transfer student. Then Kaname will take you to class and introduce you to the other Night Class students."

"Shit, I forgot! What will happen with me and Kaname? How will he believe me?"

"Don't worry. Have him stay behind with you after class and prove to him that you are Zero."

"Wait…what do you mean by prove?"Zero looks at Yuki.

"Um…well I have to go. Bye." Yuki rushes out of the room.

Zero waits until evening and he walks slowly to the Head Master's office. Day class students that are returning to their dorms stare at him as he walks by, enchanted by his beauty. Zero passes drooling guys with expressions of idiots and impressed looks from the girls who admired him. Zero slowly opens the Head Master's office door and his heart skips a beat when he see's Kaname standing besides the Head Master.

"Um this is…" The Head Master hesitates, not knowing what name Zero is going to call himself. The Head Master looks at Zero, hinting him to say his name.

Zero kneels down and kisses Kaname's hand, "I'm Eiko Amaya. It's a pleasure to meet you Kaname-sama." Zero was already used to seeing how girls in Cross Academy treated Kaname, it wasn't very hard to memorize since he's seen it everyday.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amaya." Zero stands up and faces Kaname; avoiding meeting his eyes because he is scared that Kaname is going to look right through his female body.

"Lets leave, the teacher is probably waiting for me." Zero follows Kaname to the classroom in which the Night Class took class in, it was the same rooms he used to pass to go to class in the day, but in the evening they had a different feeling to them.

Kaname opens the door and walks in, Zero follows behind. "This is Eiko Amaya; she's the new transfer student."

Zero looks at the Night Class; he was receiving the same stares he received from the Day Class. "Hello." After being seated in the corner near the window, Zero listens absent minded at the lesson being taught. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to talk to Kaname. After class was over, Zero stayed behind and waited until everyone was out of the room in order to talk to Kaname.

"K-Kaname." Zero looks at the uninterested expression Kaname gives every girl he's not interested in.

"Yes Amaya?" Kaname turns around and faces Zero.

"Um I know it's hard to believe…but it's me Zero."

"Amaya, I'm not up to your foolish and immature pranks. If that's how you really are, please don't bother to talk to me." Zero gets angry and holds Kaname's wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Wait Kaname, I'll prove to you that I'm Zero."

"Let go Amaya."

"We have had sex in a classroom, in the library, almost in the roof, and a lot of times in my room!"

Kaname stares at Zero in shock. "How do you know all of that? You weren't even in this school when that happened."

"It's because it's me, I'm Zero. "

"I still can't believe you…how is it possible, you're a girl…" Kaname stares at Zero in disbelief.

"What do you want me to do to prove…?" Zero is cut off when Kaname suddenly gives him a passionate kiss.

Kaname smiles, "I guess you are Zero, only he gets that expression after I kiss him."

"You are such an idiot Kaname." Zero stares at the floor, "But do you believe me now?"

"How did this happen Zero, last time we saw each other, you were a guy."

"I don't know…i-I just woke up like this." Zero looks sadly at Kaname.

"Even if you are a girl, you are still so cute…" Kaname nibbles on Zero's ear. "It'll be a nice experiment to see how it feels to have sex with you if you are a girl. Maybe it'll be the same since you are still my Zero…"

"No Kaname…we shouldn't."

Kaname kisses Zero's neck and takes off his jacket. "Too late, I can't stop myself." He unbuttons Zero's shirt and he passionately kisses him. As he is doing this, Ruka walks into the classroom.

"Kaname-sama, what's taking you so…" Ruka stares blankly at Zero and Kaname, not able to comprehend what is going on in front of her.

"Kaname-sama? What are you doing with Eiko?"

Kaname looks indifferently at Ruka, "Isn't it obvious…"

"Um.." Zero pushes Kaname off him and runs out of the classroom. Embarrassed of what Ruka just saw.

Zero starts crying, "I feel like digging a whole and burying myself in it…why did she have to come at that time. That was so freaking embarrassing!"

Kaname runs after Zero and hugs him with all his strength when he catches up to him. "Zero please calm down. You don't have to worry."

Zero struggles to get free from Kaname's grasp, "Yea easy for you to say. I have to adapt to this stupid new life…everyone here loves you so you don't have a problem."

"I don't care about anyone but you Zero…shouldn't that count?"

Zero stops struggling and puts his arm around Kaname," okay…it counts…but only a little."

We stop the time clock here and leave this peaceful, loving scene. We zoom ten years ahead to see what happens to this lovely couple. Is Zero still a girl or is he turned back into a guy? How did their lives end up in the future?

"Mommy! Mommy!" A beautiful brown hair, grey eyes, little girl vampire tugs on Zero's apron.

Zero looks down at her and picks her up in his arms. "Yes Azami? What's wrong?"

"Mommy, me want cupcake." Azami points at the freshly baked cup cakes on the kitchen counter.

Zero hands one to her," Okay but only one…"

"Thanks Mommy." Azami bites the cupcake and gets some frosting on her cheek.

Kaname wipes the frosting off her cheek and smiles. "You are so messy Azami."

"Thanks Daddy, you want some?" Azami points the cupcake at Kaname.

Kaname smiles, "No thank you Azami, you should eat it."

Zero laughs, "Don't we have the cutest daughter in the world? We are the luckiest parents…

Zero wakes up sweaty and out of breath. He stares into the darkness of his room, holding his chest as if preventing his heart from spilling out. He walks into the bathroom, turns on the light, and looks at himself in the mirror and checks his pants.

Zero sighs, "That was just a dream…a very scary dream."

Zero walks out of the bathroom and lies on his bed again.

"That was scary…it seemed so real. I knew I shouldn't have eaten the dinner Yuki made…but" Zero puts on his covers again. "The last part wasn't so bad, maybe in the future, Kaname and I will settle down."

"But the having a child part is impossible." Zero falls asleep with a smile on his face.

In this chilly, moonlit night, we leave a happy dreamer to resume his dreams. The dreams that may be hope for a better future with the one he loves. Although to get to that future, this couple has to pass many bumps. If their love is strong, these bumps won't stop them and they'll be able to reach their future without a flat tire.


	6. Our love is sufficient

Chapter 6

Our love is sufficient

Zero was suffocating under the annoying layers of clothes he had to wear to the ball. The black tuxedo felt as if it was setting him on fire and the tie was helping by choking him. He wore his Prefect's badge as way to warning people to stay way because he definitely was in a bad mood. He was tired of seeing the fanatic Day Class girls swarm around each of the Night's Class guys, especially with Kaname. Relieve rushes over him when he see's Kaname escape the drooling girls and stands alone at the balcony of the Ballroom.

"I want to go and be with him…but I can't stand being here anymore. Maybe he'll see me and escape the ball to meet me in my dorm but I can't tell him because it'll make me sound desperate." Zero slips by the crowd and walks to his room.

Zero takes off his jacket and shoes then throws himself on the bed. He sighs and stares at the ceiling,"I hope he comes..."

"Wait a second", Zero sits up leaning his weight on his hands which were on the bed," I should stop being such a fucking girl…look at me dying for him to come. "

The turning of the knob of his door interrupted his thoughts and his face lit up when he saw Kaname at the doorway. "What are you doing here Kaname, you should be at the ball," Zero turned his face away from Kaname so he wouldn't how much he was blushing.

Kaname slowly approaches Zero's bed," Same to you. Aren't you supposed to be over there doing your job as a Prefect?"

"Fine then I'll go do my job," Zero stands up to leave but Kaname pushes him on the bed.

"Zero," Kaname whispers to Zero's ear sensually.

Zero winces, "Ka-Kaname", which sounded hornier than he expected.

Kaname kisses Zero's neck," Zero, stop unintentionally making me horny with that voice of yours." Kaname traces Zero's bottom lip with his tongue and then sticks it inside of Zero's parted mouth. Zero uses his tongue to play with Kaname's tongue and they passionately kiss until they both run out of air.

"Kaname…someone will notice your not there and they'll start looking for you." Zero doesn't look into Kaname's eyes so he wouldn't notice how much he wanted to be with him. "You should leave Kaname."

Kaname smirks," Are you sure that's what you want?" Kaname rubs Zero's groin with his knee.

"ugh…ah..ah…S-top, Ka-Kaname." Zero moaned loudly.

"I don't think your body wants me to stop," Kaname unbuttoned Zeros shirt and started sucking his nipple. He kissed his chest and worked his way down to his hips. He smiled as Zero's moans grew more uncontrollable. Kaname unzipped Zero's pants and took them and his boxers off. He smiled," You sure get hard easily Zero."

Zero whimpered," Stop staring at me…it's embarrassing." Zero sat up and started unbuttoning Kaname's shirt. "Why do you always have to do things to me yet I don't do anything to you. I want to also see you wince and whimper." Zero took off Kaname's boxers and looked surprised.

Kaname smiles,"its only natural I'll get hard while seeing you moan."

"Let's see how much I can make you moan," Zero smiles and begins to pleasure Kaname. He licks the tip of his penis while looking up at Kaname's flustered expression.

"Jeez…you don't have to study my expression so much Zero." Zero laughs and sticks Kaname's penis deep into his mouth enjoying the sound of Kaname's moans.

Kaname pants, "ha..ah..Zero…wa-watch the fangs" Zero keeps pleasuring Kaname until his thick come filled Zero's mouth. Zero swallows it, smiling as he looks up at Kaname's sensual expression.

"Y-You didn't have to swallow that," Kaname licks come off of Zero's cheek. They engage in another passionate kiss as Kaname pushes Zero more onto the bed. Zero moans into Kaname mouth as Kaname slowly sticks two fingers into Zero. His breaths shorten and he pants as Kaname's fingers increase to three.

Zero winces and says," Kaname" lustily.

"Say my name again." Kaname smiles at how lusty Zero had gotten. He was happy he could make Zero act this way.

"Kaname, Kaname, Kaname…" Zero stops to pant, "come…into" He moans, "into me."

"I am planning to…I can't hold back anymore." Kaname thrusts into Zero, watching him shudder with pleasure.

"agh..ah..ah..Kaname" Zero groans and holds on to the bed sheets.

Kaname bends over and plays with Zero's tongue while his thrusts become deeper. Kaname raises himself a little," Z-zero…I'm coming"

"ngh..ah..I am also" Zero raises himself and puts his arms around Kaname's neck for the last thrust. They both come and fall onto the bed exhaustedly.

Zero smiles,"Kaname…I love you."

Kaname wraps his arms around Zero, "I do too" With that, Zero slowly falls asleep from exhaustion.

Zero wakes up alone in his bed the following morning. He blushes as he remembers what happened the night before, it felt different from the other times they had done it. Yesterday it felt as if Kaname desperately wanted him…but something was strange, Zero felt something was wrong.

Zero stands up and goes to shower. As the warm water hits his body he keeps on thinking. "I think I'm just imagining things."

Zero dresses up to got to 5th period because he slept through the four first periods. He takes off his bed covers since they were dirty from the night before and throws them in the shower. He walks out of his dorm and finds a man he hadn't seen before in Cross Academy.

"Who are you?" Zero asks reaching into his pocket.

"Hello Kiryu Zero" The blonde man deviously looks at Zero and smiles when Zero glares at him.

Zero pulls out his Bloody Rose and points it at the man,"What do you want with me Vampire?"

The man disappears from Zero's sight and reappears behind Zero with his hand to Zero's neck. "I was sent from the council to execute you for murdering Shizuka.

That shocks Zero but he lies having Kaname in mind. "Yes I did it but who told you I was willing to let you kill me?"

Zero escapes the vampire's grip but the vampire swings his hand towards his neck which could have killed Zero if it wasn't for Kaname stepping in.

Kaname grabs the vampire's wrist and applies pressure," Don't you dare touch Zero." He shoves his hand into the vampire's chest and crushes his heart, causing him to turn into sand.

Zero sat paralyzed on the ground, confused about everything that just happened. "What is going on Kaname?"

Kaname pulls Zero up and pulls him toward the Night class dorm. He looks ahead of him without answering Zero.

Zero gets annoyed and gets loose of Kaname's grip. "I asked you…what is going on Kaname?"

Kaname sighs, "The council of Vampires thinks that you killed Shizuka and ordered vampires to come and kill you. I am taking care of it so come with me so I can hide you in the Night Class dorms. I had all the day students stay in their rooms as well as the Night class."

Zero stares into Kaname's eyes,"When did you find out this was going to happen?"

Kaname looks to the side, "Since yesterday."

Zero screams, "Why didn't you tell me before? Why do you always endure everything by yourself?"

Kaname avoids looking at Zero's expression and doesn't answer him.

"Look at me Kaname…just give me an answer" Zero was on the verge of tears.

Kaname looks at Zero's distressed eyes, "I didn't want to worry you."

Zero shoves Kaname, "Stop treating me as if I were a kid. I don't need you to defend me all the time!"

Kaname pushes Zero against a tree, "Zero, calm down. That's not it…I just don't want to see you get hurt. I want to protect you because if I loose you I won't be able to live."

That surprised Zero and tears started running down his face. "You don't…"

Kaname interrupts Zero by sliding his tongue into Zero's parted mouth. They passionately kiss for what seemed like a lifetime. Kaname separates himself from Zero takes the Bloody Rose out of Zero's pocket and places it in Zero's hands. "Now…go into the basement of the Night Class Dorm. I'm sure they won't find you there"

Zero looks at the gun, "But Kaname, I want to-

Kaname places his finger on Zero's lips, "No. Go and hide…I'm the one who killed Shizuka. You're not responsible so you shouldn't get involved."

"Fine…" Zero gave Kaname a quick kiss and started walking towards the Night Class dorms.

After walking for a few minutes he saw a figure stumbling in the distance and leaning against a tree. Zero ran towards the figure hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Ichiru, what's wrong?"

"Just who …I didn't want to see"

Zero caught Ichiru before he fell to the ground and held him in his arms. "Ichiru…wh-why are you bleeding so much"

Ichiru laughed but pain lingered in his voice, "This is the first time I'm happy I look so much like you."

"What do you mean by that?" Zero held Ichiru's bloody hand.

"A vampire from the council thought I was you and attacked me. I killed him but not before he pushed his hand into my stomach." Ichiru wiped Zero's tears with his free hand.

"Wh-why didn't you tell them you weren't me?"

Ichiru smiled, "Let me tell you a secret…I'm happy to have killed him in your place. I'm happy to die knowing I'm dying because I protected you. I'm satisfied by the fact that even after all the bad things I've done to you…I still have a place in your heart."

Zero shook his head violently,"Y-you are not going to die."

"I am Zero. Do you want to do me a favor before I die?"

"I would do anything."

"Take the little blood I have left in me. Let me merge and live in you."

Zero pleaded, "Ichiru…anything but that."

Ichiru took the Bloody Rose and shot Zero in the shoulder. "That must hurt right? I bet your want from blood has increased."

Zero holds his throat and closes his eyes, "Ichiru…you did this in order to have me bite you. I won't…I can't bite you."

Ichiru pushes himself up and places Zero's mouth on his neck. "Please, bite me."

Zero sinks his fangs into Ichiru's neck and sucks his blood. The injury caused by the Bloody Rose healed and when he pulled out his fangs, he stared at Ichiru. Tears couldn't stop coming out of Zero's eyes.

"Smile…I want to die seeing a smile on your face." Zero forces himself to smile, "Thank You Zero."

Zero stares at Ichiru's motionless body," Ichiru…come on. Talk to me." He shakes Ichiru and buries his face in his chest, "Ichiru…don't leave me."

After a few minutes Zero stands up and leans Ichiru's body on the Sakura tree. He smiles at Ichiru's peaceful expression and reaches for his Bloody Rose.

"I won't forgive them." Zero's eyes were filled with hate and vengeance. He felt something wrong with his Bloody Rose.

"What's going on?" The bloody Rose started growing vines with thorns and it covered Zero's arm but it didn't hurt him. Zero was surprised but he aimed forward and learned that he could control the vines destructive power. "I will get my revenge."

Zero walks around the campus and soon gets surrounded by a group of vampires. "You guys are here to kill me right?"

"Yes Kiryu Zero, you are going to be executed."

Zero laughs darkly, "That is not going to happen." He has the vines go through the bodies of the two vampires in front of him and turns around to do the same to those who were attacking him from behind. He smiles as he see's their bodies turn to sand.

Zero feels a presence coming and shoots vines to the figure up ahead. The figure causes the vines to shrivel up even before they touch him. To Zero's surprise, the figure was Kaname.

Kaname looks at Zero as if he were a stranger, "Wh-what happened to you?"

Zero avoids looking into Kaname's sadden eyes, "Nothing. I'm killing those who are after me."

Kaname forces Zero to look at him by holding his chin. "This is not the gentle Zero I know… right now you are merciless and filled with hate."

Zero pushes himself away from Kaname, "They killed my brother! How else do you want me to act?"

Kaname looked at Ichiru's body then at Zero's eyes. "Zero…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well now you do. I want to kill all those vampires who want to kill me." Zero turned his back to Kaname, "I don't need you to protect me…I want to do this on my own."

"Wait Zero", Kaname suddenly feels a presence coming and shouts, "Zero, watch out!" He shoves Zero to the ground and gets pierced in the chest by a vampire weapon.

Zero looks up to see Kaname fall to the floor and he looks up ahead and see's a vampire smiling. Zero stands up and walks in front of Kaname.

He glares at the vampire, "You bastard…why do you guys keep hurting those who I love?" The vampire runs to attack Zero but soon gets captured by the vines. The vines squeeze him until all that's left of his body is sand.

Zero turns to face the injured Kaname who was sitting on the floor. Zero sits facing him, worried about how much damage the weapon did to Kaname's body.

"Kaname, I'm sorry." Zero already started crying, "This is all my fault."

Kaname smiles and put his hand on Zero's cheek, "I'm just happy you're back to normal."

"How severe is the injury?"

Kaname laughs, "It's not that deep but it's pretty serious."

Zero looks at Kaname with concern, "You are just acting tough…it hurts so much that you can't move right?"

Kaname places his hand on Zero's, "Don't worry…it'll heal eventually."

Zero leans over and licks the blood splattered in Kaname's neck.

"Zero?" Kaname looked confused.

Zero kissed Kaname passionately, having his tongue search Kaname's mouth. He separated himself and looked pleadingly at Kaname. "Kaname…bite me."

Kaname look startled, "It's not that serious Zero…it'll heal in a few days."

"I know you are just trying not to make me worry. I know that injury has caused your desire for blood to increase, you are just holding yourself back."

"Zero…I can't bring myself to do that."

Zero pushes his neck closer to Kaname, "Please…leave your mark on me. Make me feel as if I'm truly yours."

Kaname bites Zero and a wave of pleasure travels through Zero's body. Zero's smiles, he didn't know having Kaname suck his blood would be so pleasurable.

Kaname licks the bite mark he left Zero after he was done. "You look flustered, why?"

Zero looks away, "You are just imagining things."

Kaname smirks and kisses the bite mark. He laughs when he hears Zero wince, "I asked why…"

Zero slowly turns his head to face Kaname, "You are such a fucking bastard…making me say this. It is because it felt good when you bite me."

Kaname was interested, "that can come in handy…"

Zero looks at Kaname's injury, "Has it healed yet?"

"Yes, I just need to wipe the blood off before I go the Night Class dorms."

Zero unbuttons Kaname's shirt and starts licking the blood off his chest. "I'll help you with that." When he finishes he looks up at Kaname.

"Kaname?"

"Yes Zero…" Kaname stares into Zero's doubtful eyes.

"Do you remember our promise?"

Kaname holds Zero in his arms, "are you sure you wont regret it?"

Zero smiles, "I'll never regret it. I'll always stay by your side."

Kaname laughs, "You are unbearably cute"

"Do you believe in what I said Kaname?

Kaname give Zero a gentle kiss and smiles, "When have I ever doubted you Zero?"

Sadly all stories have to end and we've come to the end of this one. We leave the lovers embracing each other as the sun's illuminating shine decreases. They still have the radiance their love gives off to light up the dark path up ahead. Their futures are intertwined with the promise they said to each other, a bond of love. Their love isn't going to be sullied by all the problems up ahead. Their love 

won't waver, it'll stay strong. Their love won't be smothered by blood and vengeance, it'll stay pure. Their love is sufficient to keep them going; to keep them alive because it turns out their love isn't a facade.


End file.
